Coatings for metallic panels are known where such coatings are typically used for aesthetics or for utility and/or safety purposes. Conventional aesthetic coatings can be applied using a process known in the art as physical vapor deposition (PVD). This process calls for the vaporization of a metallic material and application of that vaporized material onto a surface of a metallic panel. This process can be expensive and the coating applied by PVD tends to be uneven and inconsistent.
Electrically inhibitive coatings on metal panels for safety purposes have been used on electrical boxes and other metal panels for electrical equipment and other utility fixtures, where such coatings are disposed, generally, on the back side of metallic panels. These coatings tend to provide a barrier layer or a layer of non-conductive material to prevent transmission of electricity from various electrical equipment through the outer panel and to the user. Such coatings are generally not for aesthetics and are simply a utilitarian solution to the problem of transmission of electricity. These coatings tend to be opaque and can be dark in color such that the back side of the metallic panel is not visible, but rather, only the coating is visible.